High Stakes
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Post Invisible Evidence


High Stakes

By SidleChick and Sassy

Post Invisible Evidence

Sara puts her back to the wall. "Pin me down." _Please don't let me screw this up._

Grissom takes a step forward. He grabs her wrists and pushes against her as   
she leans back to play out what might have happened. _She smells so good. Her lips look so soft._

"She would have struggled. Then, she gave up. Afterward, when he got up, he put his hands on the sheet for leverage." Sara looks up at Grissom. _Why is he looking at me that way?_

After a moment, Grissom releases her wrists and places his hands on the sheet near her waist. His voice is low. "Like this." _Your lips...my lips..._

Sara only nods. _Stop looking at me that way...I'm gonna crumble...I can't crumble._

"Which explains how the wax got from him to the sheets." Grissom's eyes don't leave Sara's face. _How could I have been so stupid? _

She turns to look at him. "Yes." Comes her emotionless voice. For a moment, their eyes lock. She starts to move away. His hands come to rest on her hips.

He licks his lips and slowly his mouth descends upon hers. Sara's heart was pounding in her chest. She moved her hands up, cupping his face, kissing him back gently. His tongue slowly ran across her lips. Her lips parted and he slowly began to ravage her mouth with his. Sara let a small moan escape her lips, now running fingers through his salt and pepper curls.

His grip on her hips was getting tighter. Slowly one hand ran around and lay possessively on her ass. He pulled away breathless. "Is it too late to change my mind about dinner, Sara?" His voice was low and shaky in her ear.

Sara managed to whisper out. " No. " She tried to regain her breath, the passion in her voice unmistakable.

His mouth went down on hers again. _I was so afraid I'd be too late...too late._ Her tongue tangling with his snapped him back to the present. He remembered where they were and immediately remembered what they were supposed to be doing. He pulled back. "Too much at stake."

Sara nodded, "Anyone could walk in at any second." Sara whispered next to him, her chest rising and falling deeply from their kiss.

"We have a deadline." Grissom said as he released her hips. "We'll continue this after work."

"Okay." Sara bit her bottom lip softy, trying not to smile brightly, afraid someone would come in and ask questions. _My dream is finally coming true... please don't let him back out on me again, I couldn't stand another rejection. _

He cupped her chin when he saw doubt flash in her eyes. "Promise."

She didn't stop her smile this time. "Alright." She smiled brightly, for the first time in awhile. Her eyes holding nothing but love for him.

"Back to work." He said softly as he kissed her lips quickly and was out the door. _If I don't get back to work, I'll take her right here. Right now._

After he left the room, Sara's eyes were wide. She felt, as if she didn't have plans, could take on a triple shift, no matter what, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

---------------------------At the Courthouse-----------------------------

Grissom walked out into the sunshine. He had come out on the other side away from the crowd, away from the news vans and reporters. He was walking looking down at his feet. He was smiling. He looked up as he approached his car. Sara was leaning against it. He smiled and said softly, "Was hoping you'd be here."

She smiled. "Are you sure my boss won't mind?" She asked arching an eyebrow, smiling.

"I have it on good authority that he'll have his hands full." He said as he bent his head and kissed her mouth quickly.

She smiled brightly, her eyes glistening with happiness even through the sunglasses, "Good to know, but what if he needs me?"

"He'll always need you." He said as he took her hand and walked her to the passenger side of the car. "But I say...enough about work. I want to know about you."

She smiled, "Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked, getting in his car.

"Everything." He shut the door. A few seconds later, he was beside her in the car. He didn't move to turn it on. Instead, he turned to face her. "Well, I'm waiting." He said as she just looked at him.

"Everything eh? Alright, well... I hate peas." She smiled.

Grissom chuckled. "I somehow knew you were going to say that."

Sara chuckled a bit also. She smiled, "How did you know that I hated peas? "

"You just don't look like the pea kind of girl." He said as he turned the car on and backed it out of the space.

She smiled, "You're right, I'm not. Ummm, I do like carrots though," She teased, "Alright, what else do you want to know about me?"

"Why you care about a silly old fool like me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Her eyes snapped up at him, "First of all, you're not a silly old fool, you were only confused. I hoped you would come around, that's why I stayed, and second of all, I... I more then care for you Grissom." She said, looking down at her hands.

"I know." He whispered.

She looked back up at him, smiling softly, " I, uh, I knew that I... I loved you when I was at Berkley, my friends told me it was a silly crush on a professor, but I know it was more than that... it still is." She swallowed a bit.

"You were the only one that ever stood out to me." He said as he braked at a red light

She smiled gently, " How so? "

"Everyone else was just a student. I merely was the teacher. Until you stepped into my classroom, I'd never fell in love at first site before."

She smiled brightly just hearing the word 'love' leave his lips as he talked about her. She thought her heart would give out right then and there. "Me either, I've had crushes, but never had I felt for someone else, what I did for you... I remember when I first came in, the first thing that attracted me to you were your beautiful blue eyes. "

"Where would you like to go for dinner, Sara?" He smiled over at her. "Anywhere you want to go we'll go."

She smiled, "I haven't been out to dinner in a long time, where do you suggest? "

"The Stratosphere is nice." He said as he let his hand rest on her knee.

She smiled, placing her hand atop his. "Then the Stratosphere it is." she smiled brightly.

"I'd like to take you somewhere afterwards." He said as turned toward her apartment.

She smiled, "Somewhere ... like where?" She asked simply, smiling.

"You'll see. Just grab jeans and a sweatshirt to change into after dinner. Okay?"

She smiled, arching an eyebrow, "Alright, I think I can do that."

"And comfortable shoes." He pulled into an empty space. "I'll pick you up at seven."

She smiled, "I'll be here and ready." She went to get out, but stopped, looking back, sliding in, and placing a soft, tender kiss to his lips.

He pulled her head down to his and kissed her deeper. "Don't make me wait."

She smiled, " I won't make you wait, I'll be ready before you get here. " She smiled, placing a teasing kiss to his lips, and pulling back, getting out of the car and shutting the door.

---------------------------------------6:55 pm-----------------------------------------------------------

He pulled up to her apartment and got out. He wiped his sweaty hands on his slacks. He shook himself and made his way upstairs to her door. He knocked.

She smiled nervously, opening the door. She wore a simple but dressy pair of black slacks, and a soft purple, lilac colored blouse, her hair was curly, and she had applied just the tiniest bit of make-up.

He sucked in a breath. He barely found the words. "You...um...you look...beautiful."

She smiled brightly, blushing a bit, "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." She said, smiling. "Would you like to come in, or are we heading straight out?"

"Straight out if you don't mind. We have reservations at 7:30."

She smiled, "Alright, let me run and grab my bag of comfortable clothes and shoes for later, and I'll be right out. " She ran into her bedroom, grabbed her bag, put a tiny bit of perfume on, and came back out, grabbing her small delicate black jacket. "Alright I'm ready. "

He breathed the air that surrounded them "Curve." He said as he smelled her neck.

She smiled brightly, arching her eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

"My profession."

She chuckled, shaking her head, "You're good." She teased.

"Well, I'm not at the top of my game at the moment."

"Always where you want to be." She smiled, placing a soft, teasing, kiss to his lips. Pulling back, she asked, "Shall we get going?"

He only allowed himself to nod, afraid his own voice would fail him. He took her hand and walked her to the car.

She smiled, as he opened her door for her, " Why thank you Grissom. " she smiled, climbing in the passenger side.

"Call me, Gil."

She smiled brightly, " Thank you, Gil. "

He shivered as he kissed her before shutting her door. She smiled, the feel of his lips still tingling on her lips.

He shut her door with a soft thud. After climbing in beside her, he asked, "Do you like roller coasters?"

She smiled, "I haven't been on a roller coaster since I was ten, but yes I love them." She smiled brightly, as if putting two and two together, " Uh oh... what are you planning... Gil?" she cocked an eyebrow, teasing him.

"Just a question."

He knew asking her about the roller coaster would throw her off. She'd be surprised when she learned that wasn't where he was taking her. She smiled, leaning her head against the car seat relaxing, for once, feeling happy.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked flipping the radio on.

She smiled, "All kinds of music, Country, Classic, Oldies, Jazz, some Pop, it's all good." she smiled, then thought, "What kind of music do you like?"

He just smiled as he pushed in a CD _Closest Thing to Crazy_ began to play softly.

"Anything and everything."

She smiled, " I love this song. " She sang along with the lyrics under her breath.

He reached over and turned down the volume. He wanted to hear her sing. She hadn't even noticed he had done so, and continued singing along to the music.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said as his finger trailed her cheek.

She smiled, blushing a bit, "Thank you." Shivers soared through her spine, at the feel of his tender touch.

"I am really not in the mood for a crowd, Sara." He said as he pulled the car over to the side of the road to look at her.

Sara smiled softly. "Me either." She managed to whisper. She looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"I have a better idea, how about we skip to the after dinner part of our date?" He said as he fought the urge to kiss her.

Sara nodded her head. "Okay, where would that be?" She said softly, wanting to caress his lips with hers, but she tried to shake that thought away.

"You'll see." He moved the car back onto the road and toward the outskirts of town.

" Mmm I love surprises. " She said leaning back into her seat.

"Good." He picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

She smiled, a simple blush gracing her cheeks a bit. "Not as much as I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He whispered.

She smiled softly. She blinked a bit to hold back tears, it was going to take her awhile to get used to hearing the words she'd dreamt about, coming from him, for so many years.

Once outside of town, Grissom flipped off the radio and rolled down the windows. "I love the way it sounds out here at night."

She smiled. "It sounds so peaceful, relaxing." She smiled, closing her eyes as the wind blew through her hair a bit.

"I want to live out here. I'm tired of the city's lights and sounds. I'm just tired of Vegas." He said slowly.

" I think it would be wonderful to live out here. Never waking up at night by the sound of someone vandalizing a car. Just peace and tranquility." She smiled softly.

He turned onto an old gravel road. "Not much farther."

She smiled, " What in the world is all the way out here? " She asked smiling. She moved a stray hair from her face.

"The next best thing to heaven, Sara."

She smiled at his words. Feeling so safe and relaxed with him. He could take her anywhere for all she cared. As long as she was with him, she was the happiest woman in the world.

"Heaven being you." He said after a minute.

She tore her eyes away from the window, looking at him, not knowing what to say, so touched by his words. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He pulled the car to a stop.

"We have to walk from here. Do you want to change? Those heels might not be a good idea. I won't look if you want to change."

She smiled. "All right, I'll change real quick, and I trust you Griss, don't worry." She smiled, slipping off her heels.

He waited for her to change before slipping his hand into hers and heading down a little path in the woods. "I hope you aren't scared of the dark. I didn't bring a flashlight."

She smiled, " If you're here with me, I'm not afraid. " She smiled walking with him.

He moved closer to her ear. "I'm not ever going anywhere." He whispered, "Ever."

She smiled softly, the feel of his hot breath on her ear, intoxicating. "Then neither am I, and I'll never be afraid." She smiled gently.

He stopped her then and pushed her back against a tree. He kissed her long and hard.

"I've wanted to do that since I picked you up." He whispered when the kiss broke.

She smiled, "I've wanted you to do that since I first moved to Vegas." She smiled, caressing his face softly.

"I should have."

"I agree." She teased a bit, " But as long as you're with me now... " She looked deep into his eyes. " The past is exactly, that, it's gone and I don't plan on looking back."

He smiled against her neck. "Let's keep going."

"Okay. " She smiled, keeping close to him, not wanting to get lost.

They came out of woods at a clearing that held a small cabin.

"Well, here we are."

She smiled. " It's wonderful. " She looked at the cabin, then at Griss, then up to the stars.

Grissom however, only looked at the naturally stunning woman at his side. "I knew you'd make it more beautiful."

A tint of blush was visible on her face, as she smiled softly." Only when I'm with you, do I smile as much as I do now." She said softly.

"We don't have to go caveman out here. The cabin has power." He said taking her hand.

She smiled softly, chuckling at his use of words. "Well that's good." She smiled. "I don't like going caveman unless it's a natural cause of a power outage." She teased.

He smiled as he opened the door and flipped on the light switch. "Ladies first."

She smiled, then teasingly looked over her shoulder, " Oh you mean me. " She teased walking inside.

He swatted her tush softly. She smiled jumping a bit.

"Get used to being treated like a lady."

"I've never been treated like a lady before." She said, smiling gently.

"Never?"

She shook her head in a no. "Nope, not ever."

"Hank was an idiot, Sara." Grissom said looking down at his feet.

"I agree." She stated softly.

She walked over and lifted his chin with her thumb, making him look at her. He smiled and she smiled back, "There's your smile." She said softly.

He touched her lips with his finger. "You bring it out in me."

She smiled, kissing the tip of his finger. "And you bring out the best in me."

"Hungry?" He asked lacing his fingers with hers.

She smiled. "Yeah, a bit."

"I've got food here believe it or not." He wondered when she'd ask about the cabin.

She smiled. "How often do you come up here?"

"Every chance I get." He said as he found what he was looking for in the cabinet. "I bought it a few years back when the lights and noise of the city just about killed me."

" Not literally right?" She asked worriedly, sitting up on the counter.

"You mean was I really going to die?" He questioned with his back still to her.

" Yes. " She stated, all most getting a sick feeling, dreading his possible answer.

"Just my soul, Sara." He turned to face her then.

She looked deep into his eyes, slowly sliding off the counter, coming over to him, and wrapping her arms around him, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry Griss."

He pulled her closer to him and slowly let his mouth meld to hers.

Sara whimpered softly , her lips gently caressing his, shivers soaring through her spine.

When the kiss broke he just held her to him. "I could get used to this." He whispered.

She smiled, a girlish grin on her face. " So could I, very easily. "

"I'm gonna go slip into some jeans and a t-shirt, Sara. Could you watch the water for me? If it starts to boil, add the noodles."

She smiled, "I think I can do that. "

He returned a few minutes later in a blue t-shirt and jeans. He was barefoot. She was faced away from him and he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck.

She smiled, jumping a bit, "I'll love getting used to this." She smiled, leaning back into him a bit.

"Good." He kissed her neck gently.

She let a small moan escape her mouth. He smiled against her neck then. "I like what I do to you."

She smiled, " I like what you do to me too." She grinned wickedly. "However, I'd love to see what I could do to you."

"I'm all yours."

She smiled, kissing him passionately, pulling back teasingly, and placing steamy kisses on his neck.

"That all?" he teased.

" Oh I'm only warming up. " She said with a wicked smile.

He flipped off the burner. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"For food, me either." She pushed him against the counter, kissing him heavily, running her hands down his chest, and down into his pants.

He groaned at the feel of her. "Sara..."

She smiled wickedly, "And I love what I do to you. " She said, sliding her hand into his boxers, sucking on his ear lobe.

"I have a bed here." He rasped.

"Maybe we should move in there." She said, aroused just by turning him on.

He stopped her. "I don't want you to think this is all I want, Sara."

"I know it isn't Grissom, and... " She swallowed a bit. "Even if it was, just being close to you, makes me feel special and loved."

His heart broke. "Sara, honey, I love you. I'd never use you that way."

"I love you too Grissom, I always have, since the first day I met you." She smiled softly, caressing his bearded face with her hand.

He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. He led her to the bedroom. The door closed behind them.

THE END


End file.
